flashgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Reincarnation: A Demon's Day Out
Reincarnation: A Demon's Day Out (sometimes abbreviated as ADDO) is a point and click adventure game from October 29, 2008. Written, animated, directed, programmed and produced by Christopher "Chris" Gianelloni, it is the first installment in The Reincarnation Series. The game is followed up by Reincarnation: Riley's Out Again. The plot centers around a demon who is sent to the human realm in order to bring back reincarnies to Hell. Plot Luke, a.k.a. The Devil, orders one of his demons to check out the latest reincarny who has escaped from Hell through a reincarny portal to the Earth Realm where he will be able to redeem his sins. Lucifer cannot just let the reincarnies leave seeing how there's a sort of reincarnation system set in place that says if too many souls escape through the portals and convert to the good side God will shut down the Hell operation altogether. Walkthrough Follow these steps in order to complete the game. Outside the house # Beat the bush to make the frog come out. # Click on the frog to lift it up. # Turn on the water to fill up the frog. # Click the frog, then the door. # Open the door and enter the house. Inside the kitchen # Attempt to enter the lounge. # Lift up the dog bowl. # Fill the dog bowl with water by clicking the tap. # Put the dog bowl in the dishwasher. # Open the upper cabinet closest to the fridge. # Click the dog food, then click the knife in the table to open the can. # Click on the can, then proceed to pour the bottle of hot sauce into it. # Click the can, then click the dog. Inside the lounge # Click the litter box to summon the cat. # Click the yarn to move it to the middle of the room. # Toss a snack onto the ground to move the cat to the mouse hole. # Move the yarn next to the tree. # Click the string, then the tail. Outside the bedroom # Remove the picture. # Break the vase to get a key. # Use the key to unlock the color-coded lock. # Click the first row once so that a yellow figure appears. # Click the second row twice so that a pink figure appears. # Click the third row once so that a white figure appears. Inside the bedroom # Open the closet door. # Use the wrench on the pipes in the ceiling. # Plug the extension cord into the power outlet. # Click the alarm clock to set it off. # Put the alarm clock onto the pool of water. # Set off the alarm clock again. Credits * Animation, Story & Coding by Chris Gianelloni (www.bgroupproductions.com) * Music by Brian Holmes (www.holmesmusic.com) * Voice of Luke by Andrew Dennis (www.ediblecastle.com) * Voice of Demon by Deven Mack * Voice of Reincarny by Josh Tomar * Special Thanks to Casper Smith * Sponsored by Newgrounds External Links * Play at Kongregate * Play at Newgrounds * Play at Armorgames * Official Website of B-GROUP Productions Category:Series: Reincarnation Category:B-GROUP Productions Category:Problem Solving Games Category:Point And Click Category:Adventure Category:Newgrounds